


Lovers Quarrel

by Makamews



Category: FF - Fandom, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Fifteen
Genre: Broken Heart, Chocobros - Freeform, Drinking, F/M, Lovers Fight, Lovers Quarrel, M/M, broken chocobros, feels hit hard, ignis and gladio already in relationship, ignis and gladio fight, prompto and noct save the day... maybe, sadness and sorrow, sexual content comes later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makamews/pseuds/Makamews
Summary: Gladio does something that ignis does not agree with, words hurt like fire on skin, they both have their own fires to throw at one another. The fire burns so hot that their own love has simmered to but a tiny flame, can Noct's and Prompto's passion and effort make their love for each other burn strong once again?





	Lovers Quarrel

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo, first ffxv story and it's a feelsy one~ gladio and ignis are already in a relationship but will they stay in one for much longer?

Have you ever had those moments in life where you got in trouble because of one parent, and the other parent found out about what the two of you had done, so and argument breaks out? Well, that was the kind of situation Prompto and noct were currently in. The two boys eyes flicked between the two men standing before them, bickering away like an old married couple. Ignis seemed to be chewing out gladio more than gladio was trying to get at ignis, in all honesty, none of them have seen ignis _**this**_ furious before, so when ignis blew up, it shocked all three of them.

“ I can not **_believe_** you would allow them to do that gladio! What in lucis name where you thinking!? Were you thinking at all or were you acting in the spur of the moment! They could have gotten hurt, in fact, killed! Did you not think that through?!” Ignis spat at gladio, his eyebrows furrowed so much that Prompto suspected that he’d have wrinkles there for a couple of weeks.

“ Ignis, seriously? Are you really thinking about what you're saying right now? Yes, it may have not been a smart idea to take them to the cave by themselves, but they had an experience-”  
“ one that could have _**KILLED THEM**_!”

Ah, yes, the boys certainly had an experience. One full of confusion, fear, and exhaustion. Gladio had thought it be a good idea to take the two boys down to the cave near the hotel in a small town they were staying at. There were rumors that who ever was to go into the cave, was to never return. At the time gladio took the boys, ignis was out and about running his usual supply gathering routine, which usually takes two hours tops to do by himself. So, gladio saw it as a chance to give the boys a little more experience, and what was the worst that could happen? He would be there to protect them if anything were to happen. At least, that's what he thought.

Not ten minutes in the cave and the three got split up, how? They weren't quite sure, but it happened and sent the group into a panic. After and hour of running about, the three found each other, but in the worst way possible. Prompto had got himself caught by a… what was it called again? A spider woman? Noctis could never quite remember and never really cared to do so. But, he had found the blond dangling from the ceiling, wrapped in so much web that he looked like some kind of early Christmas present. Noct thought nothing of this, trying to figure out ways to save his friend, not realizing the spider woman already had him in her trap. In the end, he got snagged and wrapped up just as much as Prompto, which was very uncomfortable to say the least.

Gladio had somehow found them after more searching, but he himself somehow got caught. The three refused to speak to one another, accepting their doom through the silence. Before the spider could even crawl up to bring them down to eat, she was set ablaze by a bright fire, one that the three all knew too well, and feared to accept the new fate that was brought upon them. After ignis had rescued them, they left the cave but nobody said a word, fearing if they did, that ignis may just cut their tongues off. He was oddly calm for saving them, much too calm than his usual demeanor. It wasn't until they got to camp that all that hidden rage came to a boiling point, and here they were in the middle of it.

Of course gladio was the main subject of Ignis rage while Prompto and noct sat off on the side, watching the two go back and forth at each other. The blond leaned over, nudging Noctis, “ how long have they been yelling at each other?” He whispered as noct let a quite ‘ uh-uh’ pass through his closed lips, a shrug following close after.

“ If I wouldn't have left the market early, who knows what could have happened!”  
“ we were fine! We were just… wrapped up a little bit. Once she tried to eat us or whatever those things do, I would have easily broken free and we would have been fine.”

The two could see ignis’s fists clench so hard that he might draw blood through his glove just from the clenching alone. “ I… don't even know what to say to you… putting these two in danger… especially noct of all people, the one we're suppose to be protecting! Not to mention, you left without my consent, I had no idea where you all had gone or what you were doing!”  
“ what? Now we have to ask you for permission to leave? Their in their twenties iggy, they're not children any more, at least treat them like adults!”  
“ I'll treat them like adults when I see fit to treat them so!”  
“ you can't treat them like kids forever iggy!”  
“ I will do so as I please! You have no voice in what I do considering I keep everyone safe! Unlike you I put everyone before myself,”  
Gladio was taken back by this as his eye widened, before narrowing once again.  
“ oh, really?”  
“ yes, really.” Iggy's eyebrows knitted together more (if that was even possible at this point) as if to get his point across. “ it's always about you gladio. Did you honestly want to take those two there to train, or was it for your own benefit? Every time we do something your way we end up putting ourselves in more danger!”  
“ Why does it matter!? You never give anyone else a chance to speak up or decide on things anyway! Noctis is going to be king here soon but yet you treat him like a five year old! He’s a spoiled brat iggy!”

Noctis looked up at this, he was now glaring at gladio. “ that isn't-”  
“ shut it noct!” Gladio pointed at Noctis quickly, making the boy look at him with surprised features. “ you hand everything to him and it's been like that since day one! Let the boy stand on his own two feet for once in his life! We aren't always going to be there, he needs to learn to fend for himself, cause you aren't always going to be there to pamper him up like you always do!”   
“ can I, maybe give some input?” Prompto questioned, earning a glare from both ignis and Gladio “ I'll take that as a no…” he sighed  
“ Just because you are an absolute barbarian, doesn't mean noct should turn out to be that way either! I am treating him as I have been taught to treat him, I have specific requests by the king himself on how to treat his only son. I don't need you telling me how to run my own system!” Ignis huffed, turning on his heels and walking uphill towards the stairs.

“ might I remind you that we're here to protect noct? Not baby him? I have my own ways of teaching and how I should be treating noct, and I'm sticking to them, whether you like it, or not iggy.”  
Ignis barely turned his head at this, “ then so be it. If you wish to continue to go against my own methods of how to work this team as well as treat noct, do not expect to speak with me or look in my direction. I loved you for you… but it seems for once I have made a grave mistake and allowed myself to be fooled.” Ignis continued on his way up the hill as everyone watched him go.

Everyone could feel the tension, even if ignis was already far away from the group, the tension was stick thick in the air. Prompto and Noctis stood up, the two glancing as Gladio as he looked in the other direction. “ gladio...will you-”  
“ I'm fine, I'm going to go get something to eat. Do what you want but keep what I'm doing out of your mouth when speaking to ignis.” The two watched him stomp up the steps that ignis had so gently climbed his way up, before the bulky man was out of sight.   
“ dude… did.. ignis and gladio just… break up or something?” Prompto looked towards Noctis, his face desperately looking for answers.  
“ I don't… know… I've never seen ignis this mad before. Gladio, yes, but…. ignis has never let his demeanor get this bad… I'm hoping it's just a simple lovers fight. Ya… that's all that it is.” Noctis nodded to this, trying to get himself to believe it, but somehow he just couldn't.  
Prompto on the other hand, had a bit more faith in his words. “ I'm sure that's it! I'm sure when we get back to the hotel, they'll be kissing and snuggling into each other, like always! I'll snap some cute picture while I'm at it!”  
“ dude, that's so not true. You know ignis hates to do lovey dovey stuff in front of us. They'll Probably in the bathroom for all we know.” Noctis shrugged as the two made their way up the hill to the stairs, climbing the stairs and making it to the top to wander off and do their own thing.

The two boys walked around the small are, giving ignis and gladio plenty of time to cook off and settle their differences. By the time it hit nine o'clock, the two headed back to the hotel, confident that ignis and gladio had made up by now. Sadly, this was not the case, as when Prompto swung open the door, ready to snap a picture of ignis and gladio, ignis was sitting at the table. By himself, looking over a map of the area. He didn't even look up when the two entered the room, but did speak up.” Where were you two? It's getting quite late and we must be up early in the morning to set off.”  
“ we were just… out… walking around. Ya know.” Prompto made his way over to the table, setting his camera down as a hum passed iggy’s lips.” Well, you're here now, get ready for bed and head off to sleep. It's important to get as much rest as you can before the mission tomorrow.”

Prompto nodded softly but looked at the beds, there were only two, one of him and noct to share and one for ignis and gladio. “ um… are you and gladio sleeping together?” A sigh escaped ignis lips before he began closing the map.” Yes, why?”  
“ n-no reason, just, ya know… wondering after the small… fight… earlier…” Prompto slowly turned on his toes, heading for the bed Noctis was sitting on to lay down.  
Ignis heard Prompto clear as day, but decided against it to answer him. Deciding to start packing up everything laying in the table in front of him.  
When Prompto flopped down on the bed, a ping of worry struck him, he could see it had struck Noctis as well. This is not what they were expecting, not in the least. Iggy seemed more calm now, but they could still see he was frustrated and tense. What would happen when gladio entered the room. Thinking of it, where was he, and when exactly would he be returning?

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that's the end of ch.1, hope you enjoyed the rollercoaster~ apologies if the characters were a bit ooc but I imagine if something were to ever happen to noct and it's because of gladio (who should know better) his anger would be bouncing off the walls. Let's see what happens in the next chapter~


End file.
